Just One a Those Days
by Cosmic Moon Baby
Summary: A songfic revolving around Zero in a notoriously bad mood. WARNING: Extreme sailor speak... foul language and some end fluff.


**Ok, so I don't know why I wrote this, honestly. Pretty much because I wanted a fic that incorporated "Break Stuff" and thought it would fit Zero in a foul mood. But, I had to throw some Zeki action in at the end, maybe a lil' OOC. **

**I don't own Zero (*sniff*) or any other characters from Vampire Knight. Matsuri Hino DOES. **

"**Break Stuff" lyrics © Limp Bizkit (who I don't like, save for this awesome song)**

**WARNING: Extreme sailor speak ahead…**

~*~*~*~

His eyes flew open, the silver haired vampire having been awakened unceremoniously by the sound of screaming outside his window. Groggily, he got to his feet, hiking up his pajama bottoms as he went to investigate the source of the ungodly noise. Peering out his window, he saw the girls of the Day class, being restrained by a lone Yuuki as two members of the Night Class strut themselves around in plain view. It was midday. It was _Saturday_. What in the _hell_ were they doing?

_**It's just one a those days**_

_**When you don't wanna' wake up**_

_**Everything is fucked**_

_**Everybody sucks**_

The prefect sighed mightily, tossing on a pair of tattered jeans and a t-shirt before throwing his door open with a crash, then stalking down the hallway towards the door of the boy's dorm. Someone…he didn't notice or care who…greeted him as he walked past, receiving a grunt from him in response. Zero made his way down the steps towards the sounds of the screaming girls that had kept him from what little sleep he'd gotten this week, hellfire burning in his eyes as he rounded the corner, the sight of Aidou's arms around Yuuki meeting him. Bloody mother…

_**You don't really know why**_

_**But you wanna' justify**_

_**Rippin' someone's head off**_

He strode forth, cursing himself for leaving his Bloody Rose in his room, for he could surely use it at the time. He saw Yuuki struggling in Aidou's grip, his blood beginning to boil as he got closer to the scene before him. This was most definitely not going to end well.

_**No human contact**_

_**And if you interact**_

_**Your life is on contract**_

_**Your best bet is to stay away, motherfucker**_

_**It's just one a those days**_

He came to a stop just behind the two, Aidou's cousin Kain watching intently as Zero took hold of Aidou's collar, yanking him backwards so hard that he went sprawling on his ass to the hard concrete below. Yuuki turned, a shocked expression on her face. She looked her partner over, having never seen him looking so fierce.

"Night Class members are not to be out in the daylight hours, or have you forgotten that, Aidou?" Zero spat, looking down at him with a scowl upon his face.

The day class girls attempted an all out stampede to see if Idol was alright, though one glare from Zero halted every last one of them in their tracks.

"He's even scarier out of uniform," one girl whispered, Zero immediately casting her a death glare.

"What was that?" he asked, causing her to squeak before becoming silent.

_**It's all about the he says she says bullshit**_

_**I think you better quit, lettin' shit slip**_

_**Or you'll be leavin' with a fat lip**_

_**It's all about the he says she says bullshit**_

_**I think you better quit talkin' that shit**_

Aidou, stunned from being so rudely handled, slowly got to his feet, casting a glance at Kain, who offered no assistance. He'd gotten himself into this mess and he wanted nothing to do with it, though when Kaname found out, he was sure to receive punishment as well. He always did, all on his cousin's account.

"Who the hell do you think you _are_, handling me in such a manner, Kiryu?" Aidou demanded, wondering why his adoring fans had fallen silent. He was met by Zero's fiery eyes, and he gulped, knowing that he'd gotten himself into a very tight spot.

_**It's just one a those days**_

_**Feelin' like a freight train**_

_**First one to complain leaves with a bloodstain**_

"Aidou-senpai," Yuuki tried, taking hold of Zero's hand before he could damage Aidou further.

"You should return to your dorm immediately. You know this is against the rules," she told him, seeing the pout form on his lips.

"You prefects. I was only trying to have a bit of fun. It gets so _boring_ in our dorm," he complained, Zero attempting to take a step towards him, only to be held back by Yuuki.

"What's your _problem_, Kiryu? A little too much _tension_ between you and Yuuki these days?" he scoffed, causing Yuuki to blush and Zero to lunge towards him.

_**Damn right I'm a maniac**_

_**You'd better watch your back, cuz' I'm fuckin' up your program**_

_**And if you're stuck up, you just lucked up, next in line to get fucked up**_

_**Your best bet is to stay away, motherfucker**_

_**It's just one a those days**_

Yuuki struggled with all her strength, her arms going around his torso, holding him back from taking his anger out on the pompous vampire before them. The Day Class girls could only stare as the scene continued to play out before them. All this had started when one of them had spotted Aidou and Kain strolling through the academy grounds, and the rumor had spread like wildfire from there.

_**It's all about the he says she says bullshit**_

_**I think you better quit, lettin' shit slip**_

_**Or you'll be leavin' with a fat lip**_

Zero felt Yuuki's arms around him, something that on any other day, at any other time would've been appreciated. But right now, he just wanted to take out his aggression on the one that seemed most deserving of it.

A sudden smooth voice met his ears and Zero nearly lost himself entirely, knowing full well who it belonged to.

"Aidou, are you causing problems again?" Kaname asked, stepping between the two. Aidou looked both horrified and relieved. At least his punishment wouldn't be immediate. Kaname would wait until they were back in the dorm before slapping him stupid.

"Kaname-senpai," Yuuki breathed, releasing Zero before standing there like a deer in headlights. God, did she have to be so obvious about her crush on the bastard Pureblood? Zero was sure that the entire academy was chattering about how Kaname always seemed to favor Yuuki, a fact that made him positively bitter.

"Kiryu-kun, I think you've done enough, unless you're just looking for a fight today," Kaname said, Zero reaching for the gun that was mocking him from his room. Damn it.

_**It's all about the he says she says bullshit**_

_**I think you better quit talkin' that shit punk**_

_**So come and get it**_

"Don't push me, Kuran. Not today," he spat, causing the Pureblood to smile.

"I wouldn't dream of it. Aidou, Kain..." he said, and they immediately began heading back towards the Moon Dorm, heads hung low.

Kaname turned back to the two prefects, his smile still present.

"Thank you for keeping things in order, Yuuki," told her, setting Zero off for the hundredth time.

She blushed furiously, as she always did when he spoke to her. Zero nearly growled, his shitty mood nearly taking him over entirely. Kaname then turned to him, delivering the final blow.

"You really should try harder to keep that temper of yours in check, Kiryu-kun. It's not very flattering," he said, before turning and taking his leave.

Yuuki stared after him for a moment, the stars in her eyes not helping Zero's disposition in the least. He turned to the Day Class girls, barking an order for them to disperse, which they did in record time, leaving he and Yuuki alone.

"You could be a little less careless," he griped, "and less obvious," he added, before stalking off, leaving Yuuki with her mouth agape.

_**I feel like shit**_

_**My suggestion is to keep your distance**_

_**Cuz' right now I'm dangerous**_

_**We've all felt like shit and been treated like shit**_

_**All those motherfuckers that wanna' step up**_

_**I hope you know I pack a chainsaw**_

_**I'll skin your ass raw**_

_**And if my day keeps going this way I just might break something tonight**_

Zero found himself in the chairman's kitchen, digging through the cabinet for a glass. Finding none, he groaned, bending to retrieve one from the dishwasher, which he'd neglected to unload last night. Fate smiled upon him once more as he stood, bashing his head on the still open cabinet door. A string of curses to be envied by sailors flew from his lips and he slammed the door angrily, rubbing the now tender spot on his head.

_**I pack a chainsaw**_

_**I'll skin your ass raw**_

_**And if my day keeps going this way I just might break something tonight**_

Giving up, he fled the kitchen, running straight into the Chairman as he rounded a corner.

"Kiryu-kun! How goes the day?" Cross asked, swearing he could see a tick form in his charge's right eye. He received no response, realizing that Zero was in no mood for talking as he stalked off down the hallway, leaving the Chairman staring after him.

_**I pack a chainsaw**_

_**I'll skin your ass raw**_

_**And if my day keeps going this way I just might **__**break your fuckin' face tonight**_

Stopping by his room, he grabbed his Bloody Rose before fleeing to the sanctuary of the shooting range, taking out his frustration on the targets there. He hoped to god that no one would interrupt him as he unloaded round after round into the target until there was hardly anything left of it.

_**Give me somethin' to break**_

_**Give me somethin' to break**_

_**Just give me somethin' to break**_

_**How 'bout your fuckin' face?**_

_**I hope you know I pack a chainsaw (what!)**_

_**A chainsaw (what!)**_

_**A motherfuckin' chainsaw (what!)**_

_**So come and get it**_

After he'd satisfied his desire for destruction, he returned to his room, flinging himself onto his bed and staring at the ceiling. What an entirely fucked up day. He thought about Aidou and what he deserved to have done to him after what he'd pulled earlier with Yuuki. He thought then of Kaname and just what he'd do to him, if it weren't for Yuuki hating him because of it.

"Temper," Zero growled aloud, rolling his eyes as a knock came at his door.

"Zero?" came Yuuki's voice, causing him to groan. Not today. He was sure he'd say something he'd regret, given the mood he was in.

He kept quiet, hoping she'd move on. No such luck.

"Zero, I know you're in there," she said, a bit of irritation lacing her voice.

"Fine. What is it?" he called, rolling his head to the side as his door opened, revealing Yuuki standing there, her hands on her narrow hips.

"What's the matter?" she asked, closing his door behind her and moving towards his bed.

"Yuuki, what do you want?" he asked tersely, sounding more harsh than he wished to.

"I just want to know if you're ok," she told him, taking a seat on the edge of his bed.

"You seemed…well, even more moody than usual earlier," she mumbled, and he covered his face with his hands. He was sure he wasn't going to live through this day. After he'd spent the entire day being enraged to no end, now this girl, the only one he cared for on the planet, was sitting on his bed, a concerned look upon her face.

"I'm fine, Yuuki. You don't have to worry about me," he said, groaning inwardly as she crawled on her knees over to him until her leg lay against his side. Her hands peeled his from his face, her eyes peering down into his.

"Yeah, sure. Here, this will make you feel better," she said, moving to straddle him as he lay there, nearly causing his eyes to bug from his head. What the hell was she doing now?

Her intentions became clear as she unbuttoned the top buttons of her shirt, clearing her hair away and exposing her neck to him. God, not again. He immediately felt the pain surge through him, his hand clawing at his throat before her own hands stopped him.

"Yuuki, get _out_," he tried, knowing it was useless to even try to resist her. The pain was growing within him and he felt his fangs extending against his lips, cursing himself for being so weak.

"Will you stop being so temperamental? And stop resisting. You know you need this," she told him, waiting for his next move.

He found himself pulling her small form down onto his chest, one arm wrapping itself around her waist as the other tangled in her hair. She gasped as his fangs trailed lightly along her skin, his tongue then laving at her neck. He hated this. He _loved_ this, loved her for giving a shit if he lived or died. That was more than he could say for most people.

He sank his fangs into her neck greedily, sucking hard, sure he was leaving bruises behind. She didn't seem to mind, her hands pressed against his chest as she lay atop him, her legs astride him. He could hear the soft sounds she made as he drank from her, and it only drove him that much closer to madness. Knowing that she'd be left weak if he took too much, he forced himself to stop, pulling away, his tongue licking up the blood that had flowed down her neck. He pressed his tongue to the wounds he'd inflicted until they'd ceased to bleed, his head then falling back to his pillow, her slight weight pleasant atop him.

"Are you alright?" he asked, and she nodded, something appearing to be on her mind.

"I'm fine. Zero? I want to know what I taste like," she said, a puzzled look crossing his face. He nearly died where he lay as she kissed him, overwhelmed as her tongue touched his lips, coaxing them to open. His arm tightened around her as he gladly returned her kiss, amazed that such a terrible day was ending like this.

At last she broke away, a bit out of breath, her lips stained red with her own blood. She rolled off him, leaving one leg laced with one of his, her head resting upon his shoulder.

"It's really metallic," she noted. Yes, most blood was. But what she couldn't taste was the sweetness that lingered upon his tongue, a taste that was hers alone…a taste he regretted to have grown quite fond of.

"You've got to stop this," he said, still exasperated from both her kiss and her blood.

"What? Kissing you?" she wondered, a small smile touching her lips.

"Well, I…I was talking about offering your blood. You can't allow me to drink from you anymore," he said, trying to sound stern with her. It was failing miserably, however, as his head was still cloudy from having just done what he'd longed to do for four years.

"Zero, just shut up. I _want_ to, so stop telling me no," she told him, licking the last of her blood from the corners of his lips.

He sighed, defeated for the moment. He was content to lay there with her under his arm, feeling her chest rise and fall with every breath she took.

'Eat me raw, Kuran,' he thought to himself, smirking a bit. Even after one of the worst days he'd had in a while, he'd found himself in exactly the position he wanted to be in.

After moments of silence ticked by, she spoke.

"So, why _were_ you in such a foul mood today?" she wondered, closing her eyes as he pressed his lips to hers.

"I don't know. It was just one a' those days…"

~*~*~*~

**Aww, turned out to be fluffy after all, didn't it? Oops. *smacks self*Hey, I tried for some humor and such, too…**

***Cosmic Moon Baby***


End file.
